Klaine  The First Time
by justminutesonstage
Summary: SPOILERS!  This is an ongoing piece that will be based off the November 8 episode of Glee named "The First Time". I have been taking all spoilers into account and creating my own rendition of Klaine moments based off them.
1. Chapter 1

"Did you raid my closet the last time you were over?" Kurt seemed to come out of nowhere, making Blaine jump as he closed his locker, causing it to slam. It was first thing in the morning and even though Kurt's morning locker visits had become somewhat routine, he still managed to sneak up and startle Blaine once and a while.

"Dear gosh, geezus Kurt don't do that." The curly haired boy, while now with a huge grin on his face jabbed his boyfriend in the ribs for scaring him. Putting together what he was just asked Blaine stared at Kurt curiously. "Why whatever do you mean Kurt?" He quickly eyed him up and down, checking out what he was wearing for the day.

Before the two could get on their way Kurt blocked Blaine's path, staring him down. "That cardigan", he said lowly while grabbing at the sleeve. "I could swear I have the exact same one." Blaine kept a straight face under Kurt's questioning eyes. "Or maybe I am thinking of one like that, but in Navy", he wandered off with his words as he wandered off down the hall, Blaine keeping close beside him.

Blaine let Kurt ponder about his closet as they approached the hall where they were to part ways. "No, it's yours." Blaine shot him a grin as he nudged the taller boy's leg with his hip, then turning and shuffling away.

"I will get that back" Kurt called after him, grinning. "Meet me at my locker at lunch".


	2. Chapter 2

After finding each other and making their way to the cafeteria Kurt settled Blaine down at a table away from the rest of the Glee club.  
>"Why aren't we sitting with the others?"<br>"Because, I have something to ask you and I don't need everyone else to be part of the conversation"  
>"Okay..." Blaine gave him a wondering look.<br>"How do you feel about going out with Brittany and Santana on Friday night?"  
>Ever since the two girls officially started dating, Brittany had been harassing Kurt about the four of them going on one big "unicorn double date".<br>"Um, yeah, that's cool." Blaine bit into his sandwiched while he continued to talk. "I mean, Santana still scares me sometimes, but I would be up for that. Breadsticks? Isn't that Santana's sanctuary or something?"  
>Kurt paused before continuing. "Well." He broke eye contact for a second, "the girls had something else in mind". He took a sip of his diet coke before continuing. He could feel Blaine staring at him. "They were thinking, maybe of going to this place called Scandals." He gazed back at his boyfriend, waiting for a reaction.<br>Blaine swallowed the bite of his sandwich, almost choking. He stared slightly wide eyed at Kurt well, waiting for him to continue.

"Cocktails and Lounge…"

"A bar?" Blaine managed to finally spit out, almost too loudly

Kurt rolled his eyes and moved in closer to Blaine, speaking under his breath. "The one and only gay bar in Lima, Heelllloooo."  
>"Gay BAR?" He lowerd his voice, but definitely emphasized the words." He was surprised, but curious as to how Kurt thought they were to pull this off. "Kurt, you do remember that I am only 16 right-?"<br>"-Yeah,with the arms of a 22 year old." Kurt cut him off, his voice slightly raised. He cheeks burned red as soon as he realized what he said out loud.  
>Blaine just chuckled, accepting the compliment and continuing. "And you, you are a barely even 18, let alone 21."<br>"Well, apparently this place barely checks ID, and even if they do, Santana has that covered."  
>Blaine shook his head, rolling his eyes at the same time. "Let me guess, the whole fake ID route."<br>"Yes, exactly!" Kurt perked up, clapping his hands once.  
>Blaine never pictured that Kurt would be any kinds of excited about something like going to the gay bar, but the mental picture of the kind of night that could result from this idea wasn't something he was opposed to. "Alright, I'm in."<br>Kurt bounced in his seat, eyes wide and gleaming. He was ready to have real night out with Blaine, no Lima Bean, no movies, no walks around the same blocks. "Ok, but we are going to Breadsticks first."  
>Blaine rolled his eyes.<br>"Santana's rule. It's like she needs her weekly supplement of dried sticks of bread to keep going. I swear she eats those things by the wheel barrel." Kurt laughed at himself before finishing off his diet coke.  
>The bell rang and the boys let most of the cafeteria clear out wanting to sneak a quick kiss, but left each other with a hug<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Once they had their fill on Breadsticks after school the 4 all met at Brittany's house. The boys were ready to go, but the girls insisted they come over as fashion consultants; they felt they needed their assistance to be properly "unicorned". Kurt arrived first and he felt like it was the prom dress dry run all over... just a little sluttier. Santana skipped around in a barely there dress, while Brittany was changing in the bathroom.  
>Kurt wore a grey button down shirt with a bolo tie. He paired this with his best, most expensive pair of black skinny jeans and his black metallic Dr. Marten boots. The look was quite toned down for Kurt, almost anti-Kurt. He looked down on his outfit, thinking he should have rhinestones somewhere, but sub-consciously he didn't want to stand out too much at the bar. They needed to blend in, in fear of getting caught and thrown out.<br>"So are you and Blaine going to finally park it in each other tonight?"  
>Brittany exited the bathroom in a skimpy little pink dress, just in time for Kurt to choke on Santana's comment. Kurt didn't even get a chance to respond.<br>"Tame the hose monster?" Brittany added without skipping a beat.  
>Kurt's face was suddenly burning, he still had no comment.<br>"Look," Santana said, perching down on the bed beside him, "we are drinking tonight, inhibitions will be set free." It's not like she had to explaining this to him, but the visuals in Kurt's mind did not help her next comment "Are you going to suck his cock or not Hummel?"  
>At that moment the doorbell rang. Part of him felt relieved he didn't have to actually answer Santana, but he knew that was Blaine and now the burning in his cheeks was becoming a burning in his pants. "I'll get it Brit." She smirked at him as before she turned through the door.<br>Kurt quickly shuffled around, changing how he was sitting, even grabbed a cushion for extra pre-caution. Brittany chuckled at him. "It must suck being a boy. We don't need to hide our lady boners"  
>As if almost on cue, Santana guided Blaine through the door to Brittany's room right as Brittany ended her sentence.<br>Kurt's eyes flashed over to Blaine, afraid he heard her, but having heard Brittany say the oddest things before, Blaine just chose to ignore her before sitting next to Kurt.  
>"Well don't you look comfy, hugging that unicorn cushion". Blaine leaned in for what Kurt expected to be a quick peck on his cheek, but was quickly surprised to feel his lips on his jaw line, just under his ear. The breath from Blaine's nose tickled that small moist spot as he pulled away and Kurt clenched the unicorn cushion. "Hi you. You look fantastic."<p>

Kurt exhaled as he spoke. "As do you sir".

Blaine was wearing one of his many pairs of boat shoes; sockless of course, skinny jeans; rolled up of course and a green long-sleeved button up shirt; completed with a bow tie of course.

"Well Blaine, you missed the fashion show, but I think we are ready to go." Another smirk creeped from the side of her mouth and she made eye contact with Kurt, "ready Kurt?"

Kurt glared at her, stabbing her with his pupils.

"I'm ready!" Brittany chirped in as she twirled in front of her mirror.


	4. Chapter 4

The fake ID's seemed to the trick. The bouncer barely even looked at them before letting the group in.

Brittany and Santana darted away almost instantly. It was like they had done this plenty of time before.

Kurt stared around the small bar with Blaine's eyes following his path. The two didn't know which way to go first, but settled on the coat check once they both saw the sign.

"Drink?" Kurt asked Blaine, spotting the shirtless bartenders in the back corner.

Blaine was in his own world for a second. He had been so isolated at his schools as 1 of a pair of barely out gay kids and now, now he was surrounded by tons of gay guys. They were all just so seemingly out and proud; paired off dancing, making out right in front of him. With the music surrounding him, he felt like he was just watching another TV show in the dark at 3am on Saturday morning. He almost missed what Kurt asked, but managed to respond.

"Definitely." He took a deep breath and held tight to Kurt's hand once it was taken by his boyfriend. As they pushed their way through the crowd they realized that this would be the first time he would actually see Kurt drinking. He was pretty sure Kurt had never actually been drunk before, but knew what kind of drunk impression he had made after Rachel's house party. Blaine decided he would take it easy tonight, just drink enough to feel a little more at ease and enjoy himself. "I wonder where Brit and Santana went…."

"I am sure we will find them in a bit." Kurt responded as they approached the bar. "Two Smirnoff Ice" he requested as he pulled a $20 bill out of wallet. Kurt really didn't know mixed drinks yet, so he stuck to the easy stuff that came in a bottle. He knew Blaine liked beer, but he really didn't and didn't even want to taste it coming from Blaine's mouth, so having paid, he decided Blaine was drinking the same as him.

"Aw, thank you baby" Blaine gave Kurt a small wink as he took his own bottle and wrapped his arm around Kurt's hip. "So…" he let out a chuckle before continuing, "now what?"

Kurt laughed along with him, taking in the humor that not only were they totally amateur at this situation, but totally didn't belong due to age. "Here, let's sit first… and just, take it in." He brushed his hand across Blaine's back and around his waist, guiding him towards an empty table.

Blaine's back tingled with Kurt's touch. It was one to have the touch of the person who he loved, but the added atmosphere just added to it. As he sat he caught glimpse in the corner of the venue of two guys making out, _heavily. _He didn't even realize he was staring as the darker haired adult pressed who Blaine only hoped to be his own boyfriend into the wall, throwing his hand up his shirt. He swallowed and broke his gaze once he realized the effect of wearing pants as tight as he had made on what he was witnessing. He was grateful though, that even though he may be slightly uncomfortable, at least everything was being held down snugly.

He was about to say anything to Kurt, just to break his own tension and also because he is sure he was caught for watching two other guys rather than paying attention to his own boyfriend, but caught Kurt in the act as well.

Kurt was watching two guys, _grinding_ on the dance floor, just over Blaine's shoulder. The taller of the two was basically devouring the other guy's neck and shoulder while basically thrusting himself against the other waist. Kurt was greatly trying to make it seem like he wasn't staring, but it was difficult. His brain was desperately curious to know what it would be like to have Blaine dig his teeth into his neck like that. He remembered the kiss Blaine left under his ear earlier that night. He imagined if that kiss continued with Blaine running his tongue down his jaw to his neck. Watching these strangers made the idea a lot more appealing then awkward wet, tickling mess he thought a moment like that would be. "God, what happened to holding hands being the hottest thing?" He thought as his brain quickly snapped to himself one year ago. "Blaine's touch is sexy, but this? I want all of this. God, if I could just-"

"Wandering eye?"

Kurt's thoughts were not just interrupted by the stiffening in his pants, but Blaine's voice. Blaine's _voice. _Shit, was he talking out loud. Was he talking _too_ Blaine? His pupils whipped back to lock a gaze with honey hazel eyes across from him.

Blaine chuckled as he watched Kurt's brain attempt to collect its thoughts behind those insanely blue eyes. "I'm kidding!"

Kurt exhaled, finally, adding what might have been a nervous laugh. "God it's just so … much." He finished as he looked back over Blaine's shoulder.

"I know. I have been watching these two." Blaine guided Kurt's eyes over his own shoulder with his gaze. "I'm thinking if he presses this guy into the wall any harder we may need to call security… or an ambulance."

Kurt laughed, thankful for Blaine's joke breaking any tension. He took the last sip from his bottle.

"When did you drink that whole thing?"

Kurt looked at his bottle, before realizing he literally had been sucking his bottle clean while toiled up in his own tormenting thoughts. He looked down at Blaine's bottle before he responded, finding it less than a quarter full. "While you were busy drinking yours." He pointed the other bottle out with his own.

"Shit…"


	5. Chapter 5

A/N - Hooooly shoot you guys! Never did I expect this fic to be read this much in a week. This is literally was something I intended to be on the shorter side, but as I got into writing it I decided I really wanted to play it out. This is literally the first full blown fic I have written. Thank you all for reading and adding it to your alerts. This chapter is much much longer than the rest. It's basically the same length as the first 4 chapters put together. I am hoping to have the next chapter up in exactly a week. Thanks again everyone. Please let me know what you think or leave me ideas in the comments/on Tumblr for what you want to read next! I love input! Plus a big thanks to my friend Jenn who has been helping with this fic along the way, but was a huuuuge help with this chapter particularly. Leanne

Blaine was two seconds away from offering to buy the next round of drinks, but out of nowhere, Brittany and Santana made themselves present again by plunking down 4 shots on the table.  
>"You guys need to loosen up and get up from this table." Brittany almost snapped.<br>"Those aren't all for Kurt and I, are they?" Blaine eyed the dark alcohol in the shots. He wasn't sure if he wanted to know what it was, but the smell coming from it didn't seem all too appealing.  
>"Of course not, who do you think we are? We'll all take one, and you boys buy Brits and I our next two shots in return. Each." Santana flashed her trademark devilish smile as she picked one shot back up, Brittany following. "I want you guys on the dance floor asap. You may be a midget and a porcelain doll, but grinding on the dance floor, it'll still be pretty hot to watch. Now drink!"<br>Kurt picked up the shot, Blaine following as they kept eye contact. "Oh god, what is this? It smells like my grandmothers apartment…drowning in alcohol." Blaine sniffed his shot from afar with that comment.  
>"It's Jaggermeister, basically its liquid, alcoholic, black licorice. Now fucking drink it!" Santana downed her shot in a mere second, Brittany mirroring.<br>Blaine, still slightly turned off by the smell looked at Kurt who was now just eyeing the shot he was holding up. He has avoided Jagger in the past at parties, only because he hadn't heard the greatest of stories when it comes to post Jagger shots, but right now, he needed anything to help ease the tension. The tension in the air and in his pants. As he made eye contact with Kurt, they telepathically counted down and took their shot at the same time. He couldn't hide how he hated it. He made a face as if he just washed down rotten eggs with a glass of pure lemon juice as Kurt surprisingly kept his cool, covering the fact that he was gagging on the inside.  
>As the instant shock of the vile taste passed they each felt the warming sensation the shot brought. Kurt already felt looser, the tension in his shoulders was at least easing.<br>Blaine noticed Kurt relaxing after a minute, and just wanted that feeling too. Everything going on around him still felt overwhelming, but he wanted to enjoy it. "Why don't I go get us a couple more drinks for the dance floor?" he asked as he witnessed Brittany and Santana basically prying Kurt from his chair.  
>"Sounds good" Kurt was practically yelling back at him as he was now being dragged out on to the dance floor.<br>Blaine was thankful to be alone for just two seconds. Was Kurt this anxious too? He ran a hand through his dark curls before pushing his way towards the bar. It felt like he was standing there forever. All he wanted to do was get his drinks and get back to Kurt and the girls. It felt like so many eyes were on him. He figured the guys around him could smell the teenager on him. This guy on the left was staring at him. Just staring, he could feel it. He took a glance over and the random stranger grinned at him, even giving him a little wink. Blaine turned his back almost instantly. It reminded him of meeting Sebastian earlier in the week and a chill suddenly ran down his spine. Holy shit, did this dude he just turned his back to pinch his ass? "Fuck, that's it!" he thought. He was just about to turn and rejoin the others, completely drink-less, just to get away from this guy when suddenly a hand clamped down on his shoulder. "Blaaakke". Almost his name. He turned to be staring into a pretty massive chest. "Dude, Blake right?" He stared up into the glazed over eyes of one Dave Karofsky. Holy. Shit. "What are you doing here man?"

Dave was obviously drunk, slurring his words at any chance he could get. "Where's Kurt?". He was basically palming Blaine's shoulder. He could probably pick him up right there and then if he really wanted to.

Blaine didn't even bother correcting Dave on his name, he was just going to slur it or something later. "Kurt's dancing, he's with Brit and Santana." He looked over in the direction of the dance floor, trying to spot the others.

"Shit man," Dave spewed, "Did Santana finally come out? Man, I never thought I would see you guys here" He stumbled a bit, using Blaine for balance.

"Yeah Dave, her and Brittany are together now. Some things change after you leave high school." Once he said high school his eyes darted around, afraid someone had heard him. No one seemed to flinch at his words though so he tried to release himself Dave's paperweight grip and get closer to the bar. "Hey, I never thought I would see you here...ever really. When did you come out?"

"Never." Dave chuckled at what he thought was a joke. "I'm not technically out... still, but I need to come here. I need something, just.. I can't tell anyone yet." He was barely making a coherent sentence, but Blaine understood.

"Well Dave, I am glad you feel like you can come here at least." Blaine was desperately trying to think of ways to end his conversation with Dave and just get back to Kurt. He literally felt like if he just walked away while Dave was looking the other way the meat head would just forget about him completely in his drunken stupor-

"-Well I can, because of the alcohol." Dave completely interrupted his thoughts. He was now leaned up against the bar as he spoke. "Look youmay feel like shit, on the next day..."

'My god, does he even realize how much sense he is NOT making right now?' Blaine rolled his eyes with his thought.

"...but man, to come here and be able to be let loose by drinking, it's awesome man. I can talk to guys here Blake. I can kiss guys here. Did you know that? Here, lemme get you guys your drinks."

'God, it's like he is just playing drunken ADD, but yes, drinks. Let's get back to Kurt.' Blaine's thoughts were starting to swirl. Maybe that shot was just starting to get to his head. He was trying to spot Kurt again on the dance floor as Dave was finally ordering drinks with the bartender. Whatever, if Dave is paying, then by all means he would take it.

"Is that why you and Kurt come here?" Dave asked as the bartender was pouring the drinks.  
>"What?"<br>"To kiss, and well you knoooow..." Dave tried to make a playful punch at Blaine's arm, but barely connected.  
>"Oh, um, no. Well, I dunno. We haven't been here before. This is the first time. Brittany and Santana wanted us to come with them. I think they come here a lot." Blaine wiped his hand across his brows. He suddenly sweating. He knew what Dave was implying and this was not the conversation he wanted to be having with Kurt's former bully. Dave payed the bartender for the 5 drinks. Looks like he picked up one for everyone. Blaine hoped this didn't mean he was hoping to join the group. Fuck, he would be the 5th awkward, drunken wheel.<p>

"Well you guys have totally done it before right? Hell, even I finally have."

"Well, no". Fucking hell - why did he just answer that. Blaine stopped himself before he even continued to give an answer. Can they just go back to Kurt now. Seriously, he will just take the two drinks he can hold and run-

"Dude! Don't you want to? Haven't you two been dating since like.. junior high? How do you NOT have sex with him." Dave just grinned at Blaine, waiting for an answer.

'You have got to be fucking kidding me,' was all he could think. "Look, can we just take the drinks and join the others? Thanks for getting them man, really." Blaine ran his hand back over his brows before running it back through his hair and forward again.

Dave leaned in to grab a couple of glasses and Blaine stopped him. He leaned in, maybe even a little too close, wreaking of hard liquor, making Blaine think that his is what bum's must smell like. "Wait.. Blake, don't think you think that's why Kurt had you come to here then? I mean, that's why I come here. Drinks and sex!"

"You have sex _here_?" 'Oh my god Blaine.' He was now talking to himself in his head. 'WHY? GET THE DRINKS AND GO'

"NO." Kurofsky was now laughing at Blaine. "You come here for the drinks, you come here to get the wheels turning. I come here to find someone but you have someone." He said the last sentence as if he was speaking a mile a minute. "You come here to dance, to grind. Basically, foreplay with clothes on."

"Shit..." This time Blaine's thought was out loud. Suddenly it seemed like Dave may have actually been making a point. Is that why Kurt wanted them to come here tonight? Did Kurt actually want to have sex? "God I really am fucking oblivious." He slumped against bar, his hands fidgeting against his chest. It's not like he hadn't thought about this. Of course he had. But now? Now that he knew Kurt was thinking this too? And thinking it now? For tonight? Is this happening?

"Drink man." Once again Dave interrupted his muddled thoughts. "I know that face. Drink. It helps. Let's take these drinks back, but first, take a shot, ease up..."

"I just had a drink and a shot. I don't know if I should take another shot and instantly follow it up with..." He stared at the 4 glasses that were left. Dave already finished his own drink.

"Screwdriver. Simple. Orange juice and vodka. Look. You need to get a little drunk man, or you are going to be fidgety all night." Dave smacked Blaine's hands with one of his own. "You want this to happen right?" Before he even let Blaine answer he called for the bartender. "One shot of tequila please."

"Tequila?"

"Dude, when you are loosened up later, you will be thankful. Here, take the salt and the lime." Dave practically shoved the shaker and the slice at him.

"Fuck, you are probably right." Blaine couldn't believe he was basically taking advice from Dave of all people. Listening to Dave. Doing what Dave told him. He took a single deep breath, licked the salt he shook on his hand and downed the tequila followed by the lime. "Fuck."

"Dude, you swear like a sailor. Who fucking knew?" Dave smacked him on the back as Blaine tried to process the liquor. "Let's get these drinks to everyone." He picked up two glasses, handed them to Blaine and picked up the other two himself. "Lead the way."


	6. Chapter 6

A/N Gah, The length between these two chapters was so unintentional. I will definitely not take this long to get the next one up. Will try to have it done by the end of the week, if not earlier. Thank you everyone for reading and adding to your alerts and favorites! It means a lot!

Blaine pushed his way back through the crowd towards the dance floor. He couldn't see Kurt, Brittany or Santana, so he really didn't know which way to head. He was trying desperately to not spill the drinks before he found them. He guessed Dave was behind him, he was oddly quiet all of a sudden and Blaine really wasn't given the opportunity to turn back and check.

"Dude, feel the tequila yet?" There he was.

Blaine was starting to feel the tequila though. It didn't take long. The lights were swirling around him, but he was focused on finding Kurt. After rounding a corner, there he spotted a blonde mane, flailing about. Brittany. He zoned in and found Kurt in front of her... Santana in front of him. They basically made a Kurt grinding sandwich. Kurt seemed into it too, Blaine had never seen him like this. Santana was slowly grinding against Kurt as he had a hand wrapped around her hip. Her left hand reaching behind and running up and down Kurt's thigh. Kurt mimicked the action, running his hand on Brittany's bare leg. Blaine's brain didn't know what to do. Yeah, Kurt may be doing this with two girls, but he was so fixated on Kurt and his actions, that he didn't even care. "Go." Suddenly Dave's voice was in his ear, almost startling him.

Blaine approached the group and Santana noticed him first. "Perfect, you brought us drinks". She claimed the two glasses from Blaine's hands as she spoke, handing one to Brittany.

Kurt was disappointed at the sudden lack of dancing. He was enjoying this new setting of grinding to Lady Gaga remixes rather than performing show choir choreography. He was obviously tipsy. He was such a lightweight. One cooler and one shot and he was halfway to drunk. He skipped the few steps over to Blaine, once he caught his eye, suddenly grinning. "I missed you!" And with no hesitation, he planted a kiss on Blaine's lips quickly, but once there, he slowly moved his lips with Blaine's. He didn't have to worry here and he had always wanted to catch Blaine off guard. Just once.

Blaine was definitely surprised, but more than enjoyed it. He sank into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Kurt's back-

"Karofsky?" Santana spit the name out.

Kurt's eyes shot open, 'Holy sweet mother of hell. Not here, not now.' He was trying to process the name as his lips were still enveloped in Blaine's.

Blaine, feeling Kurt's reaction broke from the kiss. "Yeah..."

"Beard!" Dave responded to Santana with the single word.

"Is this why you were gone so long?" Kurt searched Blaine's eyes for the answer..

"I bought you guys your drinks."

'Fuck, was Dave going to university to get his master's degree in interrupting?' Blaine rolled his eyes and took the two glasses from him, handing one to Kurt. "He found me at the bar, he's super drunk... he just kept talking... he's still not even out. He just comes here to get drunk and basically just to be able to be gay." Blaine whispered to Kurt, trying to explain as much as possible in the shortest amount of time.

"You have got to be kidding me..." Kurt trailed off. He knew what Dave was going through. While they never truly ended up bonding, Kurt came to understand and forgave Dave's bullying. The fact that he graduated was helping Kurt's senior year too. "Thanks for the drinks Dave!" He smiled up at him, raising his glass a bit before taking a sip.

"No problem! Any time buddy! Now if you don`t mind, I gotta go find me someone to do!" He leaned into Blaine and didn't quite whisper "You know what I mean?" He gave him a quick nudge and just like that Dave was off into the crowd. He didn't even take a second moment to interact further with the girls.

Blaine shut his eyes, cursing at Dave silently, wishing away his last obvious comment as he watched Brittany and Santana continue grinding, drinking their free drinks.

Kurt stared at Blaine for a couple of moments, sipping his drink, before playfully interjecting his current thought. "Soooo, what was that?" He snuggled up beside his boyfriend, wrapping his arm around the boys waist, before sliding his finger's down to his hip, holding him almost possessively. Kurt knew exactly what drunken Dave meant and could see Blaine's obvious embarrassment in his eyes, so he thought he would poke a little fun. He brought his mouth close to Blaine's ear, gently breathing on his lobe. He whispered, talking slowly into Blaine's ear. "What did Dave mean? You two must have had the most interesting of conversations!"

Blaine shuddered under Kurt's breath. Most obviously shuddered, there was no hiding that. Was Kurt teasing him? Or teasing _with_him? He couldn't even tell. The way he breathed into his ear and just how he drew out his words. Kurt was being a little more than just playful, but previously they were yet to really turn on any kind of seduction with each other. Blaine was suddenly questioning if Kurt was turning that switch on. He decided to play it safe this time, he didn't want to over step any uncrossed boundaries. "Nothing." He managed to mutter, he breath fluttering as his brain was only focused on Kurt's breath on his ear lobe. "Just, Dave being drunk." He turned towards Kurt. They're faces now only inches apart. "Let's just dance." He took a good swig from his drink before taking his boyfriends hand, lacing his fingers with the others and pulling Kurt towards him as he stepped closer to the girls.

Kurt didn't know why this amused him so much, to see Blaine slightly flustered, trying to change the subject. He just wanted to have a little more fun before he let Blaine off the hook. He followed his boyfriends hand as he was pulled in his direction, but he didn't provide much help. He definitely did not continue with his grinding ways, but stood and gave Blaine a look to say that he wasn't taking any kind of lead.

'Dammit.' Blaine's only thought rambled through his head. Two-stepping was not in any way part of the expected club dancing to come, and he barely even slow danced with Kurt at prom. His mind was swaying just a bit from the sudden amount of drinks, so maybe he could just follow that? He noticed Kurt staring at him, waiting. He honestly didn't know what to do, he just finished his drink, as Kurt finished his. Just after he was able to set the glass down he noticed Brittany jump behind Kurt and suddenly felt himself being pushed right into Kurt. "Oh what the he-"

"You two better start griding." Santana's voice carried over Blaine's shoulder. "I needs a show, and I needs it now." Kurt simply laughed at the fact that Brittany helped nudge him in towards Blaine. Now he and his boyfriend were basically untangling themselves from each other versus dancing, let alone grinding, but Kurt still found the amusement in the situation.

"It really should just be that easy huh?" Blaine asked Kurt, just inches away from the other boy's lips. He moved his own closer to Kurt's ear, speaking as low as he could, hoping Kurt would still hear him. "When you were dancing with the girls, how did you know the right way to move like that? I just, I don't even know where to start..."

Kurt drew back and could see the slight insecurity in Blaine's glazed over eyes. He thought that he might be joking at first, but it was his eyes that that told the truth Honesty, Kurt was thinking the same thing when they first came in and were sitting at the table, watching everyone around him. It was Brittany and Santana that got him moving though. He had that push, they just sandwiched him in between them and he just went with it. He didn't have a clue as to how he looked or if he was doing anything right, but managed to ease up after the first song or two passed by. He decided on the easiest way to put Blaine at ease and put all his teasing aside.  
>He lowered his chin, staring into Blaine's honey brown eyes, "just go with the music" and slowly slid his lips across Blaine's, closing any gap that may have been left between the two bodies.<p>

That's all Blaine needed. He mirrored the previous kiss, sinking right into it, wrapping his hands lightly around Kurt's back, tracing his spine upwards and back down, giving Kurt goosebumps with his touch. He prayed for no further interruptions. He dug his lips deeper into the kiss, his hands now, both around Kurt's hips. At the base of the spine he pulled the boy closer to him, parting his lips with the continued kiss.

Kurt suddenly felt all the more hungry for this. These deep, long, languid kisses were always his favorite, but the public nature of it all sparked a new kind of feeling. Blaine pulling his hips into his didn't help either. He took in the moment head on, slowly slipping his tongue through Blaine's parted lips while ghosting his hand across his cheek and around to the back of Blaine's neck, running his fingers through the ends of his hair. And Blaine definitely did not object to any of Kurt's advances, running his tongue along the underside of Kurt's.

"_Finally!_" Brittany applauded as she spoke and Santana chimed in as well. "Now that's what I wants to see."

Kurt simply raised his middle finger while his hand was still wrapped behind Blaine's neck. While Blaine couldn't see the action, he knew what Kurt was doing and grinned with a slight chuckle, without breaking the kiss. He kept Kurt close, lopping his fingers into the boy's belt loops and holding his hips close to his own. After a minute or so Blaine realized that their bodies were easily moving to the music. He was so engulfed with his tongue dancing with Kurt's, he hadn't noticed that their bodies followed suit.

The kisses drowned into each other one by one and neither of the two boys really took in as to how much time had passed. Kurt found himself more than turned on by his boyfriend's possessive actions. Whether it was the way Blaine kept his hips close, either with his fingers wrapped through the belt loops or his hands pressed against the back of his spine. Even after Kurt had parted from the kiss for just a minute, Blaine's hands found the back of Kurt's neck, pulling his lips back down to meet his. Thankfully the two managed a break each time a more up-tempo song came on and Blaine, despite his actions was pretty grateful. Once Kurt initiated that first kiss, he did not want them to stop and it wasn't just his heart feeling this. He was sure the tightness in his pants said everything. He had no idea if Kurt could actually feel this and he wasn't exactly sure if he could feel Kurt's reciprocation. Once a more upbeat remix of La Roux's 'Bulletproof' started he took advantage of the break from the slow grinding to remind himself that he shouldn't be thinking of any kind of reciprocation. The four of them were dancing together in a small circle when Santana stopped in the middle of song.

"Drinks. It's been too long since our last drink. Need drinks now." She was about to drag Brittany away to the bar with her, but Blaine stopped her and handed her some money. "Here, get us whatever you guys are getting. We'll stay here." Santa looked at the money with a grin. "As long as I get to keep the change hobbit!" She ruffled Blaine's hair and skipped off without letting him answer, pulling Brittany behind her. Blaine stared after her for a second with a look as if he had just lost something, before letting out a chuckle.

"I'll pay you back if she really doesn't give you your change." Kurt told him this as he moved in closer, leaving a kiss along his jaw line. As he drew his lips away, Blaine caught him off guard, smashing his lips right into Kurt's, causing Kurt to tense at the shoulders, sucking in air as much as possible through his nose. Blaine dug his tongue deep into Kurt's mouth; almost as if he was attempting to find the money he just lost to Santana. He ran his hands from the top of Kurt's shoulders, down his arms until he was interlacing his fingers around Kurt's. Kurt swirled his tongue about Blaine's. They stood there hand and hand for a moment before Kurt decided to take action and grabbed the back of Blaine's shirt and pulled him in against his body. They exchanged tongues for a few minutes before the girls returned with the drinks.

"Ok, at first I thought this was hot and I really wanted a show, but now I just think you two are trying to show off." Santana snarked as she handed the boys their drinks.

"I like it!" Brittany chimed in. "It's like they are giving each other sweet lady kisses... but they are boys"

Santana stared at Brittany for a moment, almost hopelessly, but at the time in an endearing way. She then explained the drinks to the boys who were obviously waiting to hear what was just handed to them. "These are Black Russian's. For the half hour or so that we haven't drank, these babies will make up for it. Two thirds vodka, one third Kahlua.

Blaine looked into the glass wearily. He was already up one shot compared to Kurt and Santana had just handed him half a glass of hard liquor. At least it smelled good. Strong, but good. Kurt didn't hesitate to take a sip this time; his buzz must have been starting to wear off already. Blaine was happy to have his start to wear off, but kept up with Kurt and drank some down as well.

"Oh," Santana started to add, halfway through her drink already, "and I think another one of your Warbler groupies is here too, I swore I saw that awful tie."

Blaine managed to swallow his sip before choking on it. "What?" He shot a look over to Kurt before quickly scanning the crowd around them. "Are you sure?" The only Warbler that would actually come in here would be Sebastian. And Sebastian couldn't be here, not now, not tonight.  
>He managed to catch Kurt's eye again and Kurt was wide-eyed. "You've got to be fucking kidding me." Kurt added, not even taking a look at the people behind him.<p>

"Yes, look I saw him over, closer to the bar." Santana peeked over the crowd on her tip-toes, scanning until her eyes settled in a corner. "Look, over there," she pointed, obviously. "Damn Blaine, if there were boys like that floating around Dalton, I don't know how you could leave."

"He's as pretty as a unicorn," Brittany just had to add in.

Kurt's faced heated as he looked behind him. Well, at least he was getting some blood back to the northern part of his body. He was heated at the girls comments, heated at the fact that this is probably Sebastian. The one who made no issue with making advances at Blaine in front of him and all the Warblers. He prayed that Santana was completely wrong.

"Fuck." Blaine uttered before Kurt could find the tall dark haired boy they were all looking for. There he was, about 20 feet away, chatting up a guy with platinum blonde hair. The first three buttons of his white collared shirt undone and the added give-away, slung loosely around his neck... The Dalton Academy tie. And, of course, just like in every predictable movie, this was the moment Sebastian happened to look in their direction, catching the four of them staring his way.


	7. Chapter 7

As soon Sebastian caught their stares, his trademark Santana-esque devilish grin grew between his ears, but he suddenly turned in the other direction

"Of all the nights for him to be here..." Blaine trailed off,turning away and palming his face with his hand.

"Are you kidding me?" Kurt questioned. "Of all the nights for _us_ to be here. He is probably here all the time," He wrapped his arm around Blaine tightly as he continued, "that thought never even crossed my mind. Look, he turned the other way, maybe he won't even come over here?" He turned his body to Darren's, wrapping his other hand around his waist. Holding him close, he connected with Blaine's eyes, making the other boy stare into his. "I think we made our situation clear during our visit to Dalton. Wouldn't you say that?" Kurt managed to slur the words in the last sentence. Having finished the Black Russian during the "is it/isn't it Sebastian debate" he was starting to feel all of his drinks combine into one, but it felt like they were floating around in his head.

Blaine had only finished half of his, now gripping the glass with more tension then ever. He kept locked onto Kurt's eyes, as they were the one thing right in the world. "I know we did, but I don't think that is going to stop Sebastian."

He easily recalled the afternoon him and Kurt visited Dalton. They only had one afternoon class each, so they decided to skip and drive over to Westerville for a surprise drop-in on the Warbler rehearsal. They had got there early, waited in the common room for all their friends to pile through the doors. For old times sake, even if the Warbler's didn't know the two boys were there, Blaine had secretly wished that Nick and Jeff would just burst through the doors, throwing papers in the air and yelling "OH YEAH!" While this did not happen, the uniformed boys were definitely excited to see the couple waiting anxiously on the couches for them.

But, what Blaine remembered most other than Sebastian staring at him the entire time he was singing, was the moment Sebastian struck through the small group catching up after rehearsal.

"I'm Sebastian. So you are the hot guy who left all the solos behind" he extended his hand.

"What? No, um, I'm Blaine." He shook the boys hand startled by his comments.

"Don't worry, the guys have only said good things about you and when you were here. They didn't tell me you were this hot thought. I made that analysis myself. And who is this with you?"  
>Sebastian stared Kurt down, but definitely not in the kindest of ways.<p>

"This is Kurt, my _boyfriend_. He came to Dalton for most of last year as well." Blaine proudly took Kurt's hand.

Sebastian was already back at staring at Blaine. "Oh, right. They mentioned you too." No hand shake followed by 20 minutes of Sebastian making every advance on Blaine that he possibly could.

Kurt didn't know what to take from the situation. While he knew that him and Blaine weren't the only two out gay teenagers in all of Ohio - even though it definitely felt like it most of the time, it was such a new experience to watch someone else, someone new pine after his boyfriend. Sebastian was down right ignoring Kurt too, that part wasn't hard to catch. There Kurt was attached to Blaine's hand, but it was as if Blaine's intertwining fingers acted as a Cloak of Invisibility.

Blaine stood his ground against Sebastian's attempted seduction, but it was definitely hard. Half the time he found himself blushing just from the vulgar things coming from the new boys mouth, the other half, true blushes from the sweeter compliments.

Kurt couldn't tell the difference between either and his own cheeks began to turn red from his new despise towards Sebastian.

The boys left Dalton after Blaine made it clear that he wasn't interested. It didn't seem to become a hot button topic as Blaine assured Kurt that he was rather turned off by most of the things Sebastian had said and the main lack of respect towards Kurt. He did admit to enjoying the attention in some manner though, just trying to be honest. Kurt had let it go as the days passed as a need to address the topic didn't seem necessary anymore.

Now, all 3 boys were back under the same roof, in a completely different setting. This definitely wasn't an all boys prep-school.

"I thought you might like another drink."

Both boys whipped their heads around and Kurt was wide-eyed. There was Sebastian, just 2 feet away extending a drink in Blaine's direction, once again, not giving Kurt the time of day. Sebastian stood their expectantly, his eyes not leaving Blaine's as Blaine blinked the connection away.

"Um, no- no thank you. I'm good right now Sebastian." Blaine gestured against the drink.

"I'll take it!" Without hesitation, Santana took the drink and returned to Brittany, sharing it with her.

Kurt stepped in. "I don't remember you being on the invitation list here Sebastian."

He barely batted an eye in Kurt's direction. "This is a bar, and I don't remember there being anything about a guest list."

Kurt, never so much in his life wanted to hit someone, and he has dealt with Karofsky. Before he took any opportunity Blaine interjected calmly. "Look, Sebastian, why don't you go back and join whoever you came with?"

"But wouldn't it be way more fun if they joined us?" Sebastian closed in on Blaine, their bodies only mere inches apart. "The more the merrier, right?"

Blaine moved himself away after only a moments hesitation. He could smell the tequila on Sebastian's breath, but alcohol didn't seem to change Sebastian's ways in the least. If anything it only heightened it. His hot breath on Blaine's jaw line sent chills down Blaine's spine and goose bumps down his arms. He tried to deny it to himself, but there was no stopping the fact that Sebastian did turn him on. Man, he wished he had not ended up drinking as much as he did. He would definitely be able to keep his focus completely straight had he stuck to the original plan of getting just only tipsy. Thank god Sebastian was a pompous asshole, cause if he had half the personality Kurt did, there may actually be a problem.

Kurt was definitely uncomfortable with how close these two were. It was as if Sebastian was trying to tell Blaine all kinds of secrets, with Kurt outside this new loop. He more than noticed Blaine's reaction to Sebastian's invasion and watched as Blaine tensed and whispered something back to Sebastian and suddenly the intruder was gone, just after a slight nod. "There, hopefully that gets rid of him." Blaine was staring at Kurt now, almost proud of what he accomplished, but Kurt was heated to his ears. Was he glad Sebastian was gone? Yes, but it didn't change the obvious change in body language that Blaine showed with him present. "I think you forget the fact that I can read you like a book Blaine," to which he received a questioning stare, but no verbal response. "Let me give you a hint." He then slowly ran his hands up and down each of Blaine's arms slowly, tracking goose bumps with his fingertips. "I'll just let you cool off for a bit." He turned abruptly towards Santana. "I'm gonna borrow Brittany, we'll be back in a bit with drinks." He then took Brittany's hand and explained to her than they were going on a unicorn adventure as he pulled her through the crowd with him.

"What the hell was that?" Blaine shot the words to Santana.

"Damn, Blaine, are all the boys at Dalton that hot?" Santana hadn't even broken her stare from the crowd where her eyes followed Sebastian.

"Not that hot."

Santana instantly smirked in Blaine's direction, giving him a moment to realize his words. "_That__'__s_what the hell that was."

"Fuck." Blaine shook his head and closed his eyes, as if he was trying to re-concentrate.

"Look, Blaine, do you want to have sex with this Sebastian kid?"

"What? No, no. Santana, why would you even say-"

"Ok, and the booze has kinda got to you right?"

"More than I wanted it to." Blaine ran a hand through his hair.

"Look, Sebastian is hot. Damn, fucking hot. It isn't wrong for you to notice that Blaine. As long as you show Kurt that you have no intention in letting Sebastian fuck your brains out, then there is no harm in just looking. Now let's get over this and get back to dancing ok?"

Blaine sighed heavily, but agreed so he could just let it go and move on. "Should we wait for Kurt and Brittany?"

"Hells no. I wants to get my dance on." With that Santana pulled Blaine in aggressively by the shirt and held him close as she began to grind on him. "Plus I'm about to give you great pointers for when Kurt gets back. You two dance like you are in the 8th grade."

After a song or two passed Sebastian decided to make his great return. He snuck up behind Blaine and whispered in his ear. "Up for that drink now?"

"God Sebastian, how many times do I need to tell you no?" Blaine brushed him off with his shoulder and moved around behind Santana.

Santana moved against Blaine, basically pushing her ass into his hips. "Here, you need a dancing partner so bad? You can have me for the rest of the song, but then you best be going." She snarked at Sebastian before grabbing his hips and pulling him close to her. "Let me tell you something Warbler boy, you may be damn fine and all, but if you push too far and mess up my friends relationship, oh you don't even want to know what kinda Lima Heights moves I'll be using on you ok?"

Keeping all things cool, Sebastian broke from Santana smoothly grinning. "Look. I am just trying to provide Blaine here with another option. I just don't think he has had that opportunity yet." And he nodded towards two guys who seemed to have joined him for round two. One of the guys grabbed Santana and started grinding against her, with no seen objections from her. The other, approached Blaine from behind running his hand along Blaine's thigh as Sebastian moved in. Leaving, once again only inches between his face and Blaine's he dropped one hand behind Blaine's neck, resting his wrist on Blaine's shoulder, while dropping his other hand from Blaine's shoulder down his arm. "Trust me, there is more than just Kurt in all of Ohio. You don't need to date him because he was the first to fall in love with you". He batted his eyes, which truly made Blaine want to vomit.

Santana was just about to pull this guy back off her friend when Brittany plunked herself in front of her handing her a drink. "I missed you!" She planted a kiss on Santana's lips, completely oblivious to her surroundings.

Kurt just stared on. He had been gone for no more than 10 minutes to return to Sebastian back in Blaine's face, taking full advantage of this opportunity That was it. The alcohol in his blood boiled and he wasn't standing back any longer. Kurt trusted Blaine and now it was about proving to Sebastian that it was time for him to vacate their lives. He had brought only one drink back with him, with the intention of sharing with Blaine, but downed it like a shot just to get rid of the glass. Without saying anything he stormed towards the group, pulled Blaine away from the boys by the hand and viciously attacked his boyfriends lips with his own.

Blaine was not one to protest such action. He returned the favor, jetting his tongue deep into Kurt's mouth. He threw his fingers through the hair at the back of Kurt's neck, holding him as close as possible, without letting go.

Kurt thrusted his tongue between Blaine's lips in retaliation. This was the only battle he wanted tonight. He sucked on Blaine's bottom lip as he ran his hand from the top of his spine to the bottom, settling his hand on his ass. He was loving the show he was putting on for Sebastian, because really it was helping him cross some borders he was previously hesitant about.

Blaine's body stiffened at the new touch. Seriously, why hadn't Kurt's hand been there all the time? Blaine mirrored Kurt's movements, first having both hands pressed into the middle of Kurt's back, before running one down his spine and settling on his ass as well.

"Now this is what I came to see!" Santana's voice sounded miles away, along with Brittany's added catcalls.

Once the heated duel of their tongues came to an end, Kurt leaned his swollen lips right against Blaine's earlobe. "I think I am ready to go, how about you?"

Sebastian was barely able to pick up the pieces of his jaw before Blaine was practically pulling Kurt out of the club.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N - Well this has taken me a lot longer than I wanted it to! Tonight's the night and I am still working on the last chapter. Please tell me if you would still like to read it, if I finish it, despite the real thing happening in a mere few hours! I will be more than willing to finish my version of the story up, but I wanted to get this chapter up since it is complete! Thanks for the reviews and reads! You are all awesome! Leanne -

Blaine's brain was completely swimming. The collective drinks and having Kurt's body pushed so far against him added a whole new dimension to the existing influences he was under. He barely even heard what Santana was calling after the two of them, whether it was more catcalls or questioning where they were going. He didn't care though. He had one thing in mind and that was following his boyfriend's request and getting Kurt out the door. The bar was packed now, making his mission a lot more difficult then he imagined. Adrenaline pumped through his veins as he kept a grasp on Kurt's hand. He wasn't even ashamed anymore of the thoughts swirling about his head as his blood boiled south. The colored lights bounced about the walls and the strobe lights flashed hard against Blaine's eyes. He could hear someone speaking into a microphone and the music changed just as Blaine spotted the door- and suddenly he was pulled back into the direction he was coming from.

As Blaine stopped dead, catching his balance, Kurt threw his arm behind Blaine's neck pulling his face hard against, smashing their lips together. He curled his fingers through the dark curls as Blaine wrapped his arms around him.

Blaine parted only for a second to suck back in the breath that was knocked from his lungs. All he could think was thank gosh he wasn't alone in the impatient department he just entered. He held on to Kurt, one hand pushing between his shoulder blades and the other arm wrapped around his hips. When Kurt followed sucking on Blaine's tongue with biting his bottom lip, all urges that were sent southbound couldn't be suppressed any longer, especially with Kurt's hips driving into his. Blaine subconsciously ground his hips into Kurt's, a muffled moan escaping his throat. He hadn't even realized exactly what he had done until Kurt responded with the same action as he thrust his tongue over Blaine's.

Their tongues danced a moment longer before Kurt parted, keeping his forehead pressed against Blaine's. Blaine let out a whine-like groan towards the absence of the pair of lips.  
>"We are getting out of here." Kurt promised. "I just, I'm just going to use the restroom and we'll get out of here." He repeated as he pressed a quick kiss back on Blaine's lips. "Wait here for me."<p>

Blaine basically collapsed backwards against the wall as Kurt pushed through the crowd. He took a second to regain his breath and remember his surroundings. The colored spotlights were still bouncing but the strobes were no longer on. He realized a drag queen had taken the stage, performing a Tina Turner song, but that was the last thing he could focus on. He took full advantage of the time to cool off a bit. He reminded himself that he and Kurt had never been that kind of physical with each other. Even though Dave may have made it seem as if though, this was the reason Kurt brought him tonight, he wasn't going to convince himself just yet. He and Kurt had only brought up the subject once before in conversation, but it hadn't exactly ended in any decision to do the deed any time soon.

Kurt was just about to push his way through the restroom door and back through the crowd when his eye was caught. With no one watching him, he took a second, approaching the tub hanging on the wall. He lingered for a second, before taking two of the free condoms and shoving them in his back pocket. While he had no intentions of using them tonight, not while he and Blaine were this sloppy and drunk, he knew he would need them soon. He remembered the short conversation him and Blaine had about taking that step, but they hadn't agreed that it was happening any time soon. After Blaine drove his hips into his just now though, Kurt knew he would need these soon enough. He and Blaine may yet to make verbal agreement, but Kurt knew, Blaine was going to be his first.

Blaine grinned as he caught Kurt in the crowd pushing his way back towards where he was waiting. He reached out his hand, helping pull the boy through the last group of people and close to him again. "Good to go?" His eyes flashed as they connected with Kurt's.

"More than." He giggled a second before stopping Blaine.

"What is it?" Blaine asked over the music, tilting his head.

Kurt giggled again. "Your bow tie. It's completely disheveled." He pointed it out and started to untie it. "I guess that's what a good make out session does." Kurt was smiling as he slung his arm around Blaine' waist and pulling him out of the club. As soon as they were out the door, Kurt reached into his pocket for his phone. "I'm just going to text Santana and Brittany and let them know we are leaving." He reached into the other pocket when the phone came up missing in the first. "Shit. My phone must be in your car. Can I have your keys?"

Blaine pulled the keys from his pocket and handed them to Kurt. "I'll help you find it."

As they reached the car, Kurt unlocked the passenger door and ran his hand over the seat after not finding it on the dashboard. "Fuck, where did I put it?" He checked the glove box before giving up for a minute, his head getting dizzy.

Blaine's head was also getting dizzy, more from simply watching Kurt at the angle he was in.  
>"Maybe it's in the back?" Blaine added, more matter-of-fact like then questioning.<p>

"Why would it be in the back?"

"I don't know, but you haven't found it yet, so I will look."

Kurt didn't bother to question Blaine further and unlocked and opened the back door to the old station wagon.

Before Kurt was able to return to his search up front, Blaine slid into the back seat of the car and latched his fingers in amongst Kurt's, tugging on the boy's hand.

"Blaine, what are you-"

And in one quick, and oddly smooth movement, Blaine inched himself back and turned his tug into a pull, catching Kurt on top of him.

"Blaine." Kurt choked his name, the wind caught in his lungs as his heart jumped to his throat.

"I promise we will find your phone before we catch a taxi back" And without another moment's hesitation he reached his neck up, crashing his lips against Kurt's. Holding himself up by his elbow he reached his other hand around to the back of Kurt's neck. Running his fingers through the boy's hair he pulled Kurt's face downward against his.

Kurt didn't hesitate to sink deep into the kiss. He accepted Blaine's challenge and plunged his tongue deep into his parted lips. He kept his balance by keeping a hand on Blaine's chest, feeling his heart beat simultaneously.

Blaine dragged his hand from the top of Kurt's spine to the middle of his back, sending goose bumps across Kurt's shoulders and down his arms. He twirled his tongue around Kurt's before using it to push Kurt's back into his own mouth, licking the roof of Kurt's mouth.

Kurt ran his tongue along the underside of Blaine's before sucking on the kiss, humming against Blaine's lips. He parted slightly, staring into the honey brown eyes and palming the other boys jaw with his free hand. "I love you."

"I love _you_ Kurt." Blaine exhaled he closed the small gap between their lips gently.

Kurt ran his fingers through Blaine's now un-tame curls. He lowered himself back onto the body beneath him, and hesitated only slightly before parting again, and started to leave kisses down Blaine's jaw line.

Blaine kept his eyes closed as he felt the cool air tingle at the moist spots left behind. He was waiting for more when suddenly he felt a kiss move down from his jaw and Kurt's tongue trailed along his neck. Once Kurt reached a certain spot, Blaine let out a soft moan, making Kurt stop dead and latch his lips onto that spot. He sucked only slightly at first, as he lost his fingers throughout dark curls. Once Blaine's moan grew louder, he sucked a little harder. Once he dug his teeth ever so slightly against the stubble spread skin Blaine groaned, his fingers pressing into Kurt's back.

Kurt paid such attention to that one spot, changing the rhythm, trying to catch Blaine off guard. At one point he was circling his tongue lightly across Blaine's skin, before driving his lips straight against his neck, sucking hard. He had never made Blaine moan just like he was hearing now, and now that he was hearing it, all he wanted to do was make it continue. "Sit up" He whispered as he brushed his lips along Blaine's ear. Kurt balanced himself, pushing his weight up off Blaine's torso. He watched as Blaine lay for a moment, his eyes fluttering open as he exhaled loudly.

"Do you even realize what you are doing to me?" Blaine followed Kurt's demand as he spoke. Before letting Kurt respond, he shifted awkwardly with Kurt still half on top of him, but the two managed to get to the point where Blaine was sitting up in the middle of the seat facing forward, Kurt, still on top of him, now straddling him, facing the rear window. They stared into each other's eyes momentarily once they were settled and even though Kurt looked as if though he was ready to deliver more Blaine grabbed him by the front of his shirt and pulled him close. "I think you should know what kind of frustration you are putting me through" and with that he pulled Kurt in, closing his lips over the second pair. Blaine teased him, brushing his tongue along his lower lip gently. He didn't let Kurt in when he had tried to push his tongue into Blaine's parted mouth, but broke the short kiss, pressing a new one to the side of Kurt's mouth, then another to his chin, followed by others down Kurt's jaw. He felt Kurt hum in response before he suctioned his lips beneath Kurt's jaw, at the top of his neck. Kurt let out a muffled moan and Blaine let go, but latched right back on a little lower, trying to find the same spot Kurt found on his own neck.

Kurt moaned louder as he felt Blaine's tongue press along his neck and lips come suctioning down once again. Third times a charm, Blaine had found his weak spot and he groaned, dipping his head to the side, trying to give Blaine all the room in the world to continue what he was doing. He was clutching onto Blaine's sides while Blaine had one of his hands running through his hair, the other smoothing back and forth over the denim on his thigh. Kurt's brain was already reeling from the dark haired boy attached to his neck. His back shuddered as all things sensible melted southbound and he rocked forward, gripping onto Blaine's belt with one hand. As he broke his neck free from the suctioned grip he cupped his other hand around Blaine's jaw and impaled his tongue through Blaine's lips. As Blaine fought back with his own tongue Kurt's hand had found his way under Blaine's shirt, first brushing his fingertips along Blaine's hips followed by smoothing his hand upwards along his waist.

Blaine's hips bucked upwards at the touch and he quickly realized just how the building pressure in his own jeans easily matched that of Kurt's. The alcohol running through his system allowed him to move without hesitation. He rolled his hips back downward, purposely contacting with Kurt causing Kurt's brain to short circuit and his hips to rock forward, keeping all contact present. Blaine arched his back, closing in any space between the two bodies; both his hands were now at the top of Kurt's spine, with fingers running through the short hair. He slowly ran his hands one by one down Kurt's spine as continued to thrust against Kurt's tongue with his own. The sounds Kurt was making turned him on more than the contact itself. He hummed, against Kurt's tongue that was now deep into his mouth. Blaine slid his hands down over the bottom of Kurt's spine and slid his hands into the boys back pockets, grasping on and holding Kurt close to him

Kurt stiffened for a moment as he remembered just what were in his back pocket. He broke his lips from Blaine's and quickly latched back on to that weak spot on his neck, trying to distract the boy from realizing what was there. Blaine threw his head back, groaning as Kurt sucked hard, pulling at his skin, nipping at it with his teeth. He felt Blaine's grip on his ass loosen and hoped the hands would retreat from his pockets. As if Blaine was reading his mind, the pulled his hands back out from the pockets, one hand travelling back up Kurt's spine, but this time, under his shirt and against his burning flesh. What Kurt didn't realize was that Blaine had pulled his findings out from Kurt's back pocket with the other hand.

Blaine opened his eyes, curiously. He was sure of what he felt in Kurt's pocket, even before he pulled it out, but he needed to be sure. He groaned again as Kurt pulled at his neck with his teeth, his mouth parting as his eyes confirmed his findings. "Kurt…?" he managed to exhale. Kurt only hummed in response, continuing to work his tongue against Blaine's neck. "Kurt… did you…" he could barely get a sentence out with Kurt's lips attached to him. Pulling his neck away unwillingly he repeated himself, "Kurt… did you bring these with you tonight?"

Kurt pulled away, his spine stiffening as he looked down at the condoms between Blaine's fingers. His eyes darted to meet Blaine's, then back at the condom's and downwards. "I…" he started as he pulled his eyes back up to meet with Blaine's, "I… I got them inside, in the restroom… I just thought, we… we might need them-". Before Kurt was even able to finish his sentence with "eventually" Blaine's lips were back on his, sucking hard on his bottom lip.

Blaine placed the condoms beside them and his hand shot back up behind Kurt's neck as he pulled the boy in. He pulled on Kurt's bottom lip with his own for a moment. "I love you; you know I want to experience everything with you." He slid his hand from the back of Kurt's neck around his jaw and down Kurt's chest, his other hand still around the middle of Kurt's back. "Blaine, you know I want everything with you too" and with those whispered words, once again Blaine had his lips pressed hard against Kurt's.

Kurt couldn't even finish his sentence with coherent words as he felt Blaine's hand press against his abdomen and brush over the built up pressure in his jeans. He moaned softly as his head fell back, Blaine pressing a new kiss to his neck.

Blaine traced his fingers from Kurt's back down along his belt line, until it reached his hand on Kurt's abdomen, causing Kurt to shudder once again. This time, he did take a moment's hesitation before he reached his lips towards Kurt's as he started to unbuckle Kurt's belt.

Kurt sunk himself in Blaine's kiss before his brain took over and snapped into realization of the current moment. "Blaine…" he pulled his head back, pressing a hand to his boyfriend's chest. "Blaine, we should slow down."

Blaine was just starting to undo the button on Kurt's fly, but hesitated again with Kurt's words. "But, I thought….just…" he looked down at the condoms beside them, before back up at Kurt, "I thought this is what you wanted…? I want this too Kurt, more than I had ever thought. I love you so much" He closed the space between their lips again without letting Kurt respond as he undid the button and started to pull down the zipper.

"Blaine, no please stop." Kurt started to pull himself off of Blaine. "I do want this, with you… more than anything… not now though. He was now sitting next to Blaine, doing his fly and belt back up. He turned to face him. "I took the condoms for us to use eventually. I don't want this to be the first…" he trailed off as he looked around the car hoping Blaine would follow his eyes and remember their surroundings. "This, this isn't exactly the setting I imagined…" he added lowly admitting he had thoughts on what their first time would be like.

Blaine looked both embarrassed and wrecked. "I just, I was trying to… Dave said this probably why you asked me to come tonight... and you took condoms…"

"Dave!" Kurt didn't even know how to respond to that name. "You started… this because of Dave? What did he tell you? You let him convince you that the reason for coming to a place like this was to hook up? We haven't done anything like this before Blaine and now you want to be the cliché end to a movie and do it in the back seat of a car?" Kurt opened the door to the car and pushed himself out.

Blaine tried to grab his hand and followed him out. "No, Kurt. I just, I wasn't going to…I, I just… when you couldn't find your phone I thought I would just be spontaneous and fun-"

"And all of this even after I came back to find you with Sebastian and his entourage? To find you dancing with other guys…-"

"I _wasn__'__t_ dancing with Sebastian!" Blaine suddenly found himself angry with Kurt, recalling Kurt leaving him with Brittany, telling him to cool off. He completely forgot that Kurt had even seemed upset once he came back and pulled him hard into that kiss. "You know Sebastian, you know how he is, and you know that he is just out to…" he hesitated, but added "to seduce me. It's not working Kurt! You are all I want!" He stepped towards Kurt, trying to take his hand.

Kurt pulled back, almost shouting now "God, I have never even felt lust like this before thought that.. and, and you thought you would prove that while _drunk_ in the _back__seat__of__a__car?_" He turned to walk away, but stopped, whipping his head back around and glaring at Blaine. "YOU AREN'T EVEN GOING TO REMEMBER THIS IN THE MORNING."

With that, Blaine didn't even know what else he could add. He stood there, gaping at Kurt before throwing a hand in the air. "That's it! I'm taking a walk…." He turned and starting walking in the opposite direction, across the parking lot.

"Blaine!" Kurt shouted after him, without actually going after him. "Blaine, where are you even going!


End file.
